French Patent Application 2,464,270 describes compounds of the 14-aminosteroid type, in particular hydroxylated derivatives of 14-aminoandrostane and of 14-amino-21-norpregnane. Steroid alkaloids of the pregnane and androstane series, substituted in the 14-position by an amino group, are also known; for example, 14.beta.-aminopregnane-3.beta.,20.alpha.-diol is described by A. Astier et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. no. 9-10, pages 1581-1582 (1976); other 14.beta.-aminopregnanes and 14.beta.-aminoandrostanes are also described by A. Astier et al., Tetrahedron, Volume 34, pages 1481-1486 (1978). However, neither pharmacological properties nor therapeutic applications have been described for these derivatives.
French Patent Application 2,494,697 describes 3-amino-(5.alpha.)-pregnane-17.alpha.,20-diol and 3-amino-(5.alpha.)-19-norpregnan-20-ol, which are presented as possessing immunotherapeuti properties enabling them to be applied as medicaments for treating autoimmune diseases resulting from a deficiency in certain lymphocytes.